Integrated lead suspensions (ILS) for computer hard disk drive head gimbal assemblies were recently introduced. The ILS differs from prior art suspension designs as it has electrical leads which are an integral part of the suspension. The integrated leads of the ILS are typically connected to the suspension by an ultrasonic bonding process. Integrated leads allow the assembly to have smaller suspension geometries than its predecessors. One problem encountered with the ILS during manufacturing is that the smaller geometries require very precise positioning of the suspension and the transducer heads when they are mechanically and electrically connected during assembly. A method and apparatus for precision assembly of the ILS is needed.